I'll get stronger for you
by MassiveDamage
Summary: Ichigo snaps when Rukia is attacked by an Arrancar and no-one helps her


**So, here's a little something I wrote well over a year ago. I state this only because the Vizard/Gotei-13 interaction in the recent Manga chapters seems to be quite different to how I wrote it here.**

**Standard notice of I don't own Bleach, or any of it's characters. This fic contains some swearing and is written somewhat eccentrically****, I apologise in advance for this since I have a tendency to write in the same manner that I speak, which is also somewhat eccentric :)**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo stood in the middle of Souyoku hill as he saw the petite, raven haired Shinigami fall. As blood poured in an arc from her wound, he wondered why none of the captains surrounding the fight helped her; she was going to lose, going to _die_! He looked around; one of these bastards would surely help! Ichigo didn't even know why Rukia was fighting alone anyway, they claimed it was "For her honour" or some bullshit like that. Byakuya just stood there with the same emotionless look he always had, did he not care? This was his sister for crying out loud! It was at this point that something inside Ichigo snapped; as Rukia hit the floor, Ichigo stepped forward; a wave of Reiatsu pulsed from him making Rukia's opponent stop in his tracks.

The un-named Arrancar looked towards Ichigo with fear in his eyes, almost as if he knew the Reiatsu; he tried to move backwards but it was too late, Ichigo had him in his sights and wouldn't let go. Ichigo knew it was overkill but he didn't care, he just wanted this Arrancar to suffer. He reached his arm across his face and pulled it back down revealing his Vizard mask; this received looks of shock on most of the captains faces, all but Kenpachi and Mayuri's, which had a look of excitement on them, Kenpachi's at the hope of a battle, and Mayuri's at the hope of a new specimen to experiment on.

Ichigo moved slowly toward the Arrancar, his Zanpaktou in hand already in it's Bankai form. The Arrancar tried to step back, but Ichigo flash stepped through the Arrancar, slicing him on the way; in that simple move, the battle was over and the Arrancar fell down in a pool of blood. Ichigo turned around and looked menacingly at the surrounding captains, it was clear that they were scared by his present form and would soon attack him.

Some members of squad four moved toward Rukia, Ichigo shouted at them; "Hey, leave her! I'll take care of her". They were taken aback by his voice, it sounded so much like a Hollow. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Oi, didn't you hear me?!".

With that remark, the captains prepared themselves to attack, they were on the verge of moving when a blond haired man appeared behind Ichigo stopping them in their tracks. Before Ichigo could even react, the man hit him with the back of his Zanpaktou and knocked him out; "I'll be takin' him and we'll just forget about this whole incident, right?" He looked over at Rukia, and then at the members of squad four "Hey you! Deal with her". With that the man was gone, flash stepped to a place very far away. Kyōraku passed a puzzled look to Ukitake; "Was that Shinji?".

--------------------------------------

Ichigo groaned, he looked up and as his vision slowly came back into focus, he saw a blond haired man; "Shinji?". Ichigo didn't even have to look around, he knew he was back in the same training area the Vizard used when he was doing his hollowfication training.

"Eh?", the man looked down on Ichigo, "Boy Ichigo, you're really screwed man! Those Shinigami hate us Vizard, they won't rest now 'till you're dead.".

"Where's Rukia?"

"Huh? Didn't you hear me man? I said you're dead and you're worryin' 'bout someone else?"

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo repeated.

"Damned if I know" blurted Shinji, "last I saw she was half dead on the ground. Ya know, you must _really_ like this girl to value her life above your own".

"Humpfh" Ichigo scoffed. "Yeah right Shinji, she's a friend, I'm just worried about her, that's all"

"Heh, say what you like man. It's not like you're ever goin' to see her again now anyhow".

Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared straight at Shinji. "Though so" Shinji mumbled.

"Why won't I ever see Rukia again?!" shouted Ichigo.

"'Cause it's like I said. Those Shinigami hate us Vizard, you ever go back there, you're dead for sure. You value your 'friend' enough to lose your life over?".

In truth, Ichigo didn't even have to think about that question. Of course he did! Rukia was the one who made him what he was, he would do anything for her and if it cost him his life, so be it. With all that going on in his head, all he could manage to say was "Mmmf".

"Well, you do what you like. 's not like I care. Tell ya what though, if you _do_ wanna go after her, you're gonna have to be heck of a lot stronger. We never did finish your Vizard training, just let us know if you wanna pick it up. Later Ichigo". And with that Shinji walked off into the darkness leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

"Need to get stronger eh? Sure, I can do that. I _will_ see you again Rukia, you can count on that".

* * *

**So that was that. What did you think? I'm not really sure whether to just leave this as it is or carry on with it, it's the reason I haven't marked the story as complete. If I do decide to carry on with it, I can pretty much assure you that it won't have a fast update schedule, I mean, seriously. It took me a year just to post this chapter ;)**


End file.
